1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid composition, a shaped article, and a shaped article production method.
2. Related Art
Cellulose is a recyclable resource and is accumulated abundantly on earth, and also has excellent biocompatibility and degradability, and therefore is an environmentally friendly material. Accordingly, cellulose has attracted attention recently, and its effective utilization has been demanded (see, for example, JP-A-7-268724).
However, in the past, cellulose was mostly used in paper products such as printing paper and corrugated cardboard, and other than these, it was merely used in fibers (cellulose fibers) and the like. Therefore, there was a problem that various advantageous characteristics of cellulose are not fully utilized.
In particular, cellulose has low solubility in various solvents and it is difficult to prepare a high concentration solution. Therefore, when cellulose was formed into a given shape, it was difficult to prepare a liquid composition having high uniformity, so that it was difficult to produce a shaped article having high dimensional accuracy. In particular, recently, a three-dimensional shaping method for obtaining a three-dimensionally shaped article using an inkjet method or the like has attracted attention, however, it was extremely difficult to stably eject a composition containing cellulose by an inkjet method or the like.
Further, cellulose has been known to be able to constituting a member having excellent mechanical strength because of its chemical structure, however, it has not yet been applied on a practical level to a member having high strength and high durability which sufficiently exhibits the characteristics of cellulose.